Luna Skamander
Luna Lovegood – czarodziejka. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart w latach 1992 - 1999. Jest córką Ksenofiliusa Lovegood - redaktora naczelnego pisma Żongler. Jej matka lubiła eksperymentować z zaklęciami i zginęła, gdy jeden z eksperymentów się nie powiódł. Dziewczynka miała wtedy 9 lat. Luna i jej ojciec mieszkają w domu, przypominającym szachową wieżę. Dom ten położony jest w okolicach mugolskiej wioski Ottery St. Catchpole (mieszkają tam też państwo Weasley, Diggory i Fawcetts). Dom uległ zniszczeniu w ostatnim tomie powieści. Przyczynił się do tego sam Ksenofilius. Chcąc zrobić Lunie niespodziankę, kupił róg buchorożca, myśląc, że należy on do chrapaka krętorogiego. Róg buchorożca wypełniony jest płynem, który powoduje eksplozję. Opis Luna jest szesnastoletnią dziewczyną (w 1997 roku). Miała potargane, sięgające pasa blond włosy, jasne, prawie niewidoczne brwi, oraz wypukłe, srebrno-niebieskie oczy, które nadawały jej twarzy wyraz zdziwienia. Otoczenie uważało ją za osobę zbzikowaną. Żyła w "swoim" świecie i często pogrążała się w marzeniach. Znana była z tego, że swoją różdżkę trzymała wetkniętą za ucho. Nosiła naszyjnik z kapsli po piwie kremowym i kolczyki, pomarańczowe rzodkiewki. thumb|left|Luna w pociągu do HogwartuLuna Lovegood (czytaj Luna Lewguud). Imię tej nieco dziwnej dziewczyny zasługuje na wyjaśnienie. Luna to po łacinie ,,księżyc" (stąd ,,lunatyk"), a w angielskim lunatic to ,,wariat", ,,obłąkany ", natomiast loony to ,,pomyleniec", ,,dziwak". Stąd Lunę nazywano złośliwie Loony (czyt Luny), co przełożono na ,,Pomyluna". Ale, jak się okazało, Luna pomimo niesamowitej powierzchowności, potrafiła myśleć bardzo logicznie i to właśnie ona wpadła na pomysł, jak dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Bez niej nic by sie nie udało! Biografia Luna urodziła się 4 maja 1981. Gdy miała 9 lat, była świadkiem śmierci swojej matki. Dzięki temu była w stanie zobaczyć Testrale. Nauka w Hogwarcie Luna była dobrą uczennicą, która bardzo lubiła pudding pod koniec roku szukała swoich ubrań i wraz z Harry'm znalazła je wiszące na kolumnie. Wczesne lata nauki Gdy ukończyła jedenaście lat, została przyjęta do Hogwartu. Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w Ravenclawie. W czasie nauki zaprzyjaźniła się z Ginny Weasley, która była na tym samym roku, tyle że w Gryffindorze. Gdy pod koniec drugiego roku uczniowie wybierali przedmioty, których chcieliby się uczyć w trzeciej klasie, Luna wybrała wróżbiarstwo, opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i starożytne runy. Czara Ognia i Zakon Feniksa W 1994 roku, wybrała się razem z ojcem na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Amos Diggory wspomniał, że Lovegoodowie wybrali się tydzień wcześniejHarry Potter i Czara Ognia, s. 82. mały|Luna kibicująca [[Gryffindorowi]] W 1995 roku, Luna jechała do Hogwartu w jednym przedziale, razem z Harrym, Ginny ithumb|left Nevillem. W czasie podróży dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona. W czasie roku szkolnego, Hermiona wykorzystała znajomość z Luną, by Harry mógł przekazać społeczności czarodziejów prawdę o powrocie Voldemorta. Harry udzielił Ricie Skeeter wywiadu, a ojciec Luny wydrukował go w Żonglerze. Luna uwierzyła w opowieść Harry'ego i powiedziała o tym Harry'emu, przy grupie czwarto- i piątorocznych uczniów. W tym samym roku Harry, z inicjatywy Hermiony, zorganizował Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Luna od razu włączyła się aktywnie w spotkania Gwardii.thumb|Luna Lovegood Pod koniec roku szkolnego, Luna pomogała Harry'emu w skontaktowaniu się z Syriuszem. Gdy Harry, z thumb|Luna z testralamipomocą Hermiony włamał się do gabinetu Umbridge, by skorzystać z Sieci Fiuu, Luna i Ginny stały w tym czasie na czatach. Wszyscy biorący udział w tej akcji zostali wyłapani przez Umbridge i Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Samą Lunę zakneblowano i trzymano podobnie jak Ginny, jednak Luna w przeciwieństwie do Ginny stała spokojnie. Kiedy Harry i Hermiona prowadzili Umbridge do Zakazanego Lasu, Luna, Ginny, Ron i Neville, zdołali uwolnić się od pilnujących ich Ślizgonów i odzyskać odebrane im różdżki. thumb|leftGdy wszyscy spotkali się ponownie w pobliżu lasu, Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób dostać się do Londynu, by uratować Syriusza. Wtedy Luna przypomniała mu o tesralach sugerując, że mogą na nich polecieć do Ministerstwa. Luna razem z Harrym, Ronem, Hermioną, Ginny i Nevillem, udała się do Ministerstwa Magii i wzięła udział w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. W czasie walk odpierała atak czterech śmierciożerców, broniąc tym samym Ginny, która skręciła kostkę i Rona, który został trafiony zaklęciem, po którym nie mógł przestać się śmiać. W końcowej fazie bitwy, już po pojawieniu się wsparcia ze strony Zakonu Feniksa, Luna próbowała zaklęciem zablokować drzwi. W tym samym czasie do pomieszczenia wpadło pięciu śmierciożerców. Luna została prawdopodobnie trafiona zaklęciem. Odrzuciło ją i wpadła na biurko, po czym straciła przytomność. Gdy po zakończeniu bitwy wszyscy wrócili do Hogwartu, Luna pocieszała Harry'ego, który nie mógł dojść do siebie po śmierci Syriusza. Wiedziała jak Harry musi się czuć po stracie ojca chrzestnego, gdyż sama straciła matkę. thumb|Luna Lovegood.Uczestniczyła w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa hogwart w 1992 roku. Książę Półkrwi Gdy zaczynał się natępny rok szkolny, Luna jechała do Hogwartu razem z Harrym i Nevillem. W tym roku miała zdawać SUMy. W dalszej części tego tomu, widzimy jak Luna pociesza Hermionę, po tym, jak pokłóciła się z Ronem. Harry zaprosił Lunę na przyjęcie gwiazdkowe u Slughorna. Na przyjęciu zrobiła profesor Trelawney wykład na temat Sprzysiężenia Zgniłego Kła, do którego podobno należą aurorzy. Jakiś thumb|Luna Lovegoodczas później Luna zastąpiła Zachariasza Smitha na stanowisku szkolnego komentatora quidditcha. Kiedy szkołę zaatakowali śmierciożercy, Luna jako jedyny członek GD spoza Gryffindoru, pomagała Ronowi, Hermionie, Ginny i Neville'owi, w obronie zamku. Wzięła też udział w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Druga Wojna W 1997 roku Luna i jej ojciec zostają zaproszeni na ślub Billa i Fleur. Luna bez thumbproblemu rozpoznała Harry'ego, który wcześniej wypił Eliksir Wielosokowy. Po zakończeniu wakacji, Luna wróciła do Hogwartu, aby dokończyć swój szósty rok nauki. Na początku tego roku, kontrolę nad Ministerstwem przejmuje Voldemort i mianuje Snape'a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Jakiś czas później Luna, Ginny i Neville próbują wykraść z gabinetu dyrektora miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Zostają jednak złapani, a Snape wysyła ich za karę do Zakazanego Lasu, razem z Hagridem. Aby sprzeciwić się rządom Snape'a, Luna, Ginny i Neville reaktywują Gwardię Dumbledore'a i stają się jej przywódcami. Gdy Luna wróciła do domu na święta, została porwana przez śmierciożerców, gdyż jej ojciec drukował w Żonglerze teksty, popierające Harry'ego Pottera. Było niemal pewne, że została umieszczona w Azkabanie, ale prawda okazała się inna. Lunę uwięziono w piwnicach Dworu Malfoyów, razem ze słynnym wytwórcą thumb|left|300px|Luna więziona przez śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoyaróżdżek, Ollivanderem. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Dean Thomas i goblin Gryfek, oraz Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger. Po tym jak Lunie udało się przeciąć krępujące ich liny, pojawił się domowy skrzat Zgredek, aby ich uwolnić. Zgredek zabrał Lunę i innych do miejsca zwanego Muszelką (dom Billa i Fleur), ale zginął podczas zabierania Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.Zabiła bo Bellatriks Lestrange gdy się deportował do Muszelki. Podczas pogrzebu Zgredka, Luna zamknęła jego oczy i podziękowała mu za ratunek. Została u Billa i Fleur, gdyż nie mogła wrócić do domu. Gdy Ollivander doszedł do siebie, opuścił Muszelkę i przysłał Lunie nową różdżkę. Wróciła do Hogwartu po tym, jak Neville poinformował ją o przybyciu Harry'ego do zamku. Luna pomogła Harry'emu dostać się do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów (gdyż Ginny nie zgodziła się, by zrobiła to Cho Chang), gdy powiedział, że poszukuje diademu Ravenclaw. Walczyła też w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Podczas walk Luna, Ernie, Neville i Seamus, ocalili Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, przed dementorami. Pod sam koniec bitwy walczyła wspólnie z Ginny i Hermioną, przeciw Bellatriks Lestrange, dopóki Molly Weasley nie zajęła się nią osobiście. Luna była jedną z pierwszych osób, które pogratulowały Harry'emu pokonania Voldemorta. Po WojnieWywiad (ang.), w którym Rowling zdradza pewne fakty o bohaterach Luna zaakceptowała, że jej ojciec nie pisał prawdy w Żonglerze. Zrozumiała też, że chrapak krętorogi nie istnieje. Jest znaną w świecie czarodziejskim badaczką magicznych stworzeń. Dużo podróżuje w poszukiwaniu nowych okazów. Wciąż jest ekscentryczką i ma umysł otwarty na wszelkie nowości. Dzięki temu nie straciła wiary w to, że kiedyś uda jej się odkryć i sklasyfikować nowe, nie widziane wcześniej zwierzęta. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że wciąż utrzymuje kontakt z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły. Luna wyszła za Rolfa Scamandera, wnuka Newta Scamandera autora książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Para wzięła ślub dużo później niż przyjaciele Luny. Mają dwójkę dzieci, bliźniaków którym dali na imię Lorcana i Lysander. Na jej cześć Harry i Ginny nazywają swoją córkę Lily Luna. Osobowość Luna jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Hermiony. Ma niezwykle otwarty umysł. Była w stanie uwierzyć praktycznie we wszystko, co dla przeciętnego czarodzieja wydawało się niedorzeczne. Z powodu swojego sposobu patrzenia na świat, zyskała sobie obraźliwy przydomek Pomyluna Lovegood. Mimo tego jest inteligentną dziewczyną i dlatego została umieszczona w Ravenclawie. Luna ma w zwyczaju mówić każdemu o rzeczach w które wierzy, co niektórych śmieszy, a innych (np. Hermionę) irytuje. Jej głos jest zawsze marzycielski i przez to sprawia wrażenie nieobecnej (za wyjątkiem jednej sytuacji: gdy Hermiona niezbyt pochlebnie wyraziła się o Żonglerze). Luna potrafi szybko wycofać sie z rozmowy, jeśli zauważy, że jej teorie nie znalazły zainteresowania.thumb|Luna Lovegood Ma niezłomną wiarę i spokojne podejście do życia, jednak często dochodzi do kłótni między nią a Hermioną, mimo tego, nie nastawia to obu dziewczyn wrogo wobec siebie. Luna nie troszczy się o to, co ludzie mówią na jej temat. Ma niewielu przyjaciół, ale czuje się dobrze w swoim własnym towarzystwie. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Luna chciała mieć przyjaciół. Świadczy o tym sposób, w jaki wyraziła się na temat GD: Czułam się tak, jakbym miała przyjaciół . Luna jest bardzo lojalna i zawsze martwi się o tą garstkę ludzi, których może nazwać mianem przyjaciół. Często jednak pada ofiarą głupich dowcipów, ze strony innych uczniów. Ich ulubionym zajęciem jest chowanie rzeczy, należących do Luny. Wszystkie te szykany znosi jednak cierpliwie i w pewnym sensie traktuje je, jako nieodłączny element życia.[[Grafika:Quibbler-Luna.JPG|left|thumb|186px|Luna czytająca Żonglera]]Luna znana jest z tego, że pociesza innych. Podobnie jak Ginny, Luna jest obdarzona talentem i sporą mocą. Jako jedna z nielicznych osób, wyszła ze wszystkich trzech walk, bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Ubiór Luny Szata Luny nie różni się od szat innych uczniów. Jednak jej strój na codzień ma w sobie ten „element”, który przyciąga wzrok. W piątej części tomu (Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa), kiedy Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi przybył do MM (Ministerstwa Magii) w poszukiwaniu Departamentu Tajemnic Luna ubrana była w czarne rajstopy, czerwone (nawet mocno malinowe) spodnie z białymi kwiatami i ciemno niebieski sweter. Wierzenia Luny * Syriusz Black to tak naprawdę Stubby Boardman * Rufus Scrimgeour jest wampirem * Aurorzy należą do Sprzysiężenia Zgniłego Kła * Korneliusz Knot zjada gobliny - Knot Goblinożerca, posiada armię heliopatów, i używa Departamentu Tajemnic do wynajdywania trucizn, za pomocą których otruje wszystkich, którzy się z nim nie zgadzają. Ma też zamiar przejąć Bank Gringotta. * Historia Harry'ego o powrocie Voldemorta (okazała się prawdą) Stworzenia, w których istnienie wierzyła: * Chrapak krętorogi * Larwy akwawirusów * Plumpki * Ględatek Niepospolity * Gnębiwtryski * Nargle * Heliopaci * Samosterowalne śliwki Luna w filmie left|thumb|200px|Luna Lovegood ze swoim [[Patronusem zającem]] Evanna Lynch, która gra Lunę, pochodzi z Irlandii. Z tego też powodu, filmowa Luna ma irlandzki akcent. W filmie poznajemy ją w szkolnych powozach, gdzie zostaje przedstawiona Harry'emu przez Hermionę, zamiast przez Ginny. Patronusem Luny jest zając. Informacja ta została potwierdzona przez Rowling w ostatnim tomie serii. W filmie Luna nie chodzi, lecz podskakuje, w dodatku na boso, gdyż ktoś ukradł i schował jej buty. W adaptacji Zakonu Feniksa to Luna, a nie Hagrid, pokazuje Harry'emu testrale. Daje ona małemu testralowi jabłko i kawałek mięsa. W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi wyznaje Harry'emu, że lunatykuje, więc kładzie się spać w butach. W Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa kiedy Luna karmi testrale i przychodzi Harry zauważył że jest na boso i zapytał się Luny czy nie jest jej zimno lecz ona odpowiedziała że ktoś ukradł jej buty w Grze po przejściu fabuły głównej mamy dodatkowe zadania takie jak znalezienie ubrań Luny.thumb|Luna w 1997 roku Etymologia imienia Imię Luna pochodzi z języka łacińskiego i oznacza księżyc: luna, lunae (czyt. lune) [rzecz. I dek. o czym świadczy końcówka dopełniacza ae]. W języku angielskim słowo lunatic to określenie oznaczające wariata, szaleńca. thumb|279px|Luna Lovegood de:Luna Scamander en:Luna Lovegood fr:Luna Lovegood ru:Полумна Лавгуд Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie Ravenclawu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1992 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1981